


It's Just a Bullet Hole

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [8]
Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Ohcome onTim; it's just a bullet hole, stop whining.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It's Just a Bullet Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  _A gentle “I love you,” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss_

“Ow ow ow ow owwwwww _ow_!”

Tim flapping arm smacked Stephanie’s thigh a few times, too frantic to actually do her any arm, but it annoyed and jostled her.

“Tim—”

“You are killing me here Steph.”

She reached back and swotted his hand away. “Hush up. Just a bullet hole.”

“Just a – _Ow_! God can you just…” 

She resisted the urge to smack him again. She would have, but her hands were bloody, and she had a bit of his skin pinched to thread the needle through. A wound in his calf. Not too serious. Not in the long run at least.

“I’m nearly done. Bite your cape if you need.”

Her tone was matronly, and no nonsense. Tim whined and threw his head back against the concrete, thumping it painfully.

She worked a bit more in silence. Wiping the stitches down and pulling out some water to clean her own gloves and the roof from evidence that Red Robin had been bleeding out there, she returned to Tim, who was splayed out like a starfish, mumbling sadly to himself.

Shuffling down and under him, she moved to allow Tim to rest on her lap whilst he caught his breath and felt strong enough to return to the safety of the cave. Alfred could check him for any complications.

For now, it looked like he wouldn’t die today.

Staring at the chin of Batgirl, Tim breathed a quiet thank you. She had a her eyes looking ahead, listening for any further commotion from the streets below.

Chewing her lip, eventually she looked down, face screwed up in a worry.

“Don’t throw yourself in danger like that. You can’t help people if you’re dead.”

Stephanie was near trembling with pent up worry. Now that Tim was safe, she was able to let her emotions run through her. She was right, Tim knew, but every now and then he slipped up, forgot how much he was loved. Not just by her, but by the rest of the family too.

“Steph.” He reached up and tugged on a ringlet, trying to hold her attention. She leant down, hands moving down his chest as she did so. 

“No dying,” she whispered.

“Not for a long time,” he murmured back. He didn’t know if he was lying or not. Neither did Steph it seemed. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I love you.”

Tim’s face grew warm, causing Stephanie to smile, and as a reward Tim had her lips softly press to his. It was more like a brush of skin then an actual kiss, and Tim’s hand wrapped around her hair, unwilling to let her move away. 

Hovering only millimetres away, they shared their breath, Tim from the breathlessness that came from blood loss, Steph from just being a mouth breather in general.

Tilting her head, she returned to him and they kissed, a little awkwardly considering she was both above and upside down from him, but they managed. They only broke away when Tim hissed with the pain of shifting his leg. Stephanie sighed indulgently, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Let’s get you back to the cave yeah?”

Tim nodded, lips pressed tightly together in a pained but brave grimace.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 14th February 2020.


End file.
